unmodchatfandomcom-20200214-history
Modern - Bar
There's certainly plenty of bars within the city of New York, but like other places, most people have a favorite watering hole to drown their sorrows in. It seems this establishment is everyone's first choice. The outside isn't too fancy; it's your typical, downtown bar. A sign posted off the side of the red-brick building informs anyone near that inside is, in fact, a bar. A neon sign hangs in one of the windows, informing passerbys of fresh, name-brand beers on tap. If one would decide to step inside, they'd be greeted by the smell of liquor, which would quite obviously be expected. As New York didn't allow smoking within bars, the scent of tobacco was absent, unless one was outside with the groups of folks in the streets or nearby alleys, puffing at their cigarettes. Three big screen televisions were mounted above the shelves of liquor bottles that ranged from low-brow to high quality brands. The bartender, who seemed to own the establishment, always seemed to be friendly enough, when you weren't being a complete asshole without reason or radiating rage like fera located within the city had a tendency to do. The place seemed almost a little dim, compared to coffee places and the like. It wasn't to say they didn't have lights. They simply liked to keep them turned down low. The dark, glossy wood of the bar top is usualy detailed by crumpled napkins left by earlier customers and rings where drinks once sat. Random posters of 'classic bands' (IE: Rolling Stones, CCR, Led Zeppelin) line the walls, along with local sports paraphernalia pinned here and there (Such as the Giants, Jets, Knicks, Rangers). Finally, the furnishings usually ended with your typical advertisements for alcohol and deals on certain days of the week. Like most bars, the week days aren't tremendously heavy in customers in relation to the weekend. When it comes to Fridays and Saturdays, the place is nearly packed with loud music playing. Open mic nights are advertised weekly on Thursdays, allowing any up and coming musicians to strut their proverbial stuff on stage. A couple pool tables are off to the side of the bar with low hanging lights, covered by rectangular, stained glass. A single pin ball machine sits in the corner, near a hall leading to the bathrooms and another door that leads out towards the alleys behind the building. Patrons were eclectic, much like the population of the city itself; white collared workers, men dressed in stylish clothing, those who sided on the goth and punk spectrum and then your normal individual who simply blended in and became another face. Very few would be turned away from the business, unless they were looking for a fight in the middle of the bar or were so radical that they were simply begging to be booted to the curb. Most of the music playing within would be rock, be it new or old. Of course, on occasion you'd hear some hip hop on the speakers.. and it probably resulted in whoever putting it on receiving strange looks from the mass of patrons and regulars. In the end, however, as long as you were friendly, it seemed the rest of the bar was as well. Category:Permanent Rooms Category:oWoD